1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lift platforms. In particular, the present invention relates to a cart stop for a lift platform.
2. Background Information
Lift platforms are used to raise and lower loads to and from a vehicle bed. Lift platforms are often used to carry a cart or other wheeled device. Such carts or other wheeled devices may roll off the lift platform, especially when the lift platform is in motion or not level.